evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Bad/Examples
Examples Videogames *'Chaos' in Final Fantasy Dissidia and Final Fantasy Theatrhythm. He can also be considered as the Big Bad of the whole Final Fantasy multiverse, controlling all the respective primary antagonist of each game. The Bigger Bad is Shinryu, the one who caused the cycles of war. **'Sephiroth' in Final Fantasy VII and it's sequels with Jenova and Professor Hojo as the Bigger Bads. **'Bhunivelze' is the overall Bigger Bad of Final Fantasy XIII and its sequel and the Big Bad of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII: His actions in the past that drives the entire series - particularly his creation of Lindzei, who would go on to destroy Pulse and make the Cocoon fal'cie. *'Bowser' in the Super Mario Bros. ''franchise. **'Fawful''' in the Mario & Luigi series. The Dark Star/'Dark Bowser' is the Bigger Bad. **'Captain Syru' in in the Wario series. **'King Boo' in the Luigi's Mansion series. *'King K. Rool' (under various aliases) in the Donkey Kong series. *'Diablo' in the titular videogame series. *'Frank Fontaine' in Bioshock. *'Junko Enoshima'/'Monokuma' in the Danganrompa franchise. *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. The Bigger Bad was debatedly Dark Gaia. **'Eggman Nega' in the Sonic Rush series sharing with his ancestor Doctor Robotnik and the Sonic Rivals series as the sole Big Bad. *'Ganondorf'/'Ganon' in the Legend of Zelda franchise, with Demise as the Bigger Bad. *'Dr. Wily' in the Mega Man franchise. His actions sometimes transcend to other characters, often antagonists, in the spin-off series. **'Sigma' of the'' Mega Man X'' series with Lumine as the Bigger Bad. **'Dr. Weil' of the Mega Man Zero series. The Bigger Bad would be Omega, as Dr. Weil seemingly holds him in far higher regard then himself, calling Omega the God of Destruction. **'Master Albert' of the Mega Man ZX ''series. With '''Dr. Wile' as the Bigger Bad. ** Dr. Wily's Battle Network counterpart: Lord Wily in the Mega Man Battle Network ''series. *'Nefarious''' in the Ratchet & Clank ''series. *'WIlliam Afton/Springtrap''' in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. *'Count Vlad Tepes Dracula' in the Castlevania franchise in the original series. **'Satan' in the Castlevania: Lords of Shadow reboot. Dracula in the reboot has become an anti-hero than a villain even though Dracula was the villain of the Mirror of Fate. *'Albert Wesker' in the Resident Evil franchise, with Ozwell Edward Spencer as the Bigger Bad. **The Red Queen in the film adaptations. *'Dragonlord', the representative Big Bad of the whole Dragon Quest franchise, with Nokturnus acting as the Bigger Bad and leader of the series' villains in Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory. *'Master Xehanort' in the Kingdom Hearts franchise, whose many incarnations serves as the primary antagonist of the game they appear in. *'King Dedede' in the Kirby series, with Dark Matter as the Bigger Bad. *'Dr. Neo Cortex' in Crash Bandicoot, with Uka Uka as the Bigger Bad. *'Ripto' in the classic Spyro series. **'Malefor' of The Legend of Spyro. **'Kaos' in the Skylanders reboot. *'Yuki Terumi' in the BlazBlue series. *'Ariels' in The Guilty Gears Series. *'Jaquio' in Ninja Gaiden. *'Alma Wade' and Genevieve Aristide form a Big Bad Duumvirate in F.E.A.R. with Harlan Wade/The Creep the Bigger Bad. *'Hades' in Kid Icarus, since he caused the events of the series. *The A.I. Director from Left for Dead given that he is the spawning of the zombies. Though The Tank is more of this to the survivors. *'Queen Myrrah' in the Gears of War games. The Lambent could be considered as the Bigger Bad. *'Vladimir Makarov' in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series, with Imran Zakhaev and General Shepherd as the Bigger Bads. *'Heihachi Mishima' and Kazuya Mishima/'Devil' being the Big Bad Ensemble of Tekken. however Heihachi's impact seems to degrece from Tekken 5 and Kazuya is more of a serious villain. The Bigger Bads being Ogre and Azazel as demonic Final Bosses. *Since Soul Edge/'Inferno' and Soul Calibur/'Elysium' were proven equally evil, both form a Big Bad Ensemble in the Soul Calibur franchise. Algol, creator of both blades is the Bigger Bad. *The Prophet of Truth and the Gravemind in the first Halo trilogy, with the Gravemind also a Bigger Bad. **The Didact in the second Halo trilogy. *'Clockwerk' in the Sly Cooper franchise. *'Zeus' in God of War. *'The God'/'The Demon'/'Samael', worshiped by The Order, is the Bigger Bad in the Silent Hill survival horror videogame franchise. *'Mr. Dark' in the Rayman games. *'Gruntilda' in the Banjo & Kazooie games. *'Andross' in Star Fox. *'Wilfre' from Drawn to Life. *The Enclave in the Fallout series. *'Xylan', also known as The Corruptor in the Spore-like video game Darkspore. The Bigger Bad would be considered to be Zrin. *'Mundus', along with his reboot counterpart of the same name in the Devil May Cry franchise. With Argosax the Chaos as a Bigger Bad. *'Sargeras' in the Warcraft universe's background mythology. **'The Old Gods' (C'thun, Yogg-Saron and N'zoth) for the entire World of Warcraft. **'Kil'jaeden' in The Burning Crusade. **The Lich King as Arthas in Wrath of the Lich King. **'Deathwing' in Cataclysm. **'Garrosh Hellscream' in Mists of Pandaria. **'Archimonde' in Warcraft 3: Reign Of Chaos and Warlords of Draenor. *'Ridley' in the Metroid series. With Mother Brain as the former Big Bad, now the Bigger Bad. **'Metroid Prime'/'Dark Samus' in the Prime Trilogy. *'Orochi' in King of Fighters. *'Geese Howard' in the Fatal Fury series. *'Sheltem' in the classic Might and Magic games. *'General M. Bison' in the Street Fighter series. *'Shinnok' and Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat. The Bigger Bad is the One Being. *'Natla' in the Tomb Raider games. *The Combine in the Half Life series, especially the Advisors. *'GLaDOS' in P0RTAL. While Cave Johnson could be considered as the Bigger Bad due to his multiple personalities. *Although she only made one appearance, Katherine Marlowe can be considered the Big Bad of the Uncharted franchise. *The Harbinger in Mass Effect with the Illusive Man in a Big Bad Ensemble, and the Catalyst and the Leviathans as the Bigger Bads. *Juno in the Assasin's Creed series. *'Iris Sepperin' in Rosenkreuzstilette. *'Scolar Visari' in The Killzone Series. However, Stahl seems to be shaping up to be this. *'Master Hand' in Super Smash Bros. Later on, he and Crazy Hand form a Big Bad Duumvirate. Tabuu is the Bigger Bad. *'Giygas' and Porky form a Big Bad Ensemble in Earthbound. *'Lord Recluse' of City of Heroes is not the only evil game-in-town and certainly not the most powerful; But his constant dedication to evil made him the guiding-hand of players that decided to play as villains which made him into the most consistent and competent big name threat and easily cemented him into the game's Big Bad status. *'Jean Descole' in the Professor Layton series, with the Voice of the Azran as the Bigger Bad. **In the manga spin-offs, Don Paolo, the primary antagonist fo the first trilogy, is the Big Bad, with Dimitri Allen as the Bigger Bad. *A Big Bad Ensemble of Manfred von Karma (with Bansai Ichiyanagi as the Bigger Bad) and Dahlia Hawthorne (with Morgan Fey as the Bigger Bad) in Ace Attorney. **In Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, the crossover of both series, the Story Teller acts as the Big Bad, with High Inquisitor Darklaw as the Bigger Bad. *'Superman' is the big bad from the Injustice series. The Bigger Bads are Darkseid and Trigon. *'Tau Volantis Moon' and others Brother Moons and the "Church of Unitology" are the Big Bads of the Dead Space series. *'Victor Donovan' in Dead or Alive franchise. *'Alex Mercer' in the Prototype series, being both the anti hero of the first game and antagonist of the second. Interestinly the real Aex Mercer was the Bigger Bad of the first game. *'Kagan' in the Bloodrayne series. *'Marion Mallon' in the Dead Rising franchise. She eventually shares a Big Bad Duumvirate with John Hemlock, who later kills and usurps her. Novels *'Sauron', Morgoth's former lieutenant, is the Big Bad of The Lord of the Rings franchise. **'Morgoth' in The Silmarillion, being also the Bigger Bad of the entire Middle Earth universe. *'Professor Moriarty' in the Sherlock Holmes stories, especially in the latter adaptation. *The Cthulhu Mythos has Nyarlathotep. Azathoth is the Bigger Bad. *Randall Flagg in Stephen King's multiverse, with the Crimson King as the Bigger Bad. **The Crimson King himself becomes the Big Bad in King's central work The Dark Tower. *'Lord Voldemort' in the Harry Potter series. *'Superior Saturday' in the The Keys to the Kingdom series, especially in the sixth book. Lord Sunday could be considered the Bigger Bad. ** However, the Dame Primus is the other real mastermind beneath many schemes besides Saturday, and so she is the hidden Big Bad of the whole series. *'Esplin 9466' in the original Animorphs, with Crayak as the Bigger Bad. *'Opal Koboi' in the Artemis Fowl series. *'President Snow' in the Hunger Games trilogy. President Alma Coin could be considered the Bigger Bad. *The Authority in the His Dark Materials trilogy, with his treacherous lieutenant Metatron as the Bigger Bad. *'Kronos' in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books, with Gaea as a Bigger Bad. *'Aro Volturi' in the Twilight Saga. *'Jadis the White Witch' in The Chronicles of Narnia (emphasized in the film adaptations), with the Calormene god Tash as a possible Bigger Bad. *'Mevolent' in the Skulduggery Pleasant series, with the Faceless Ones as the Bigger Bads. *The Gaiaphage in the Gone ''series, though Caine begins as the Big Bad. *The '''Shadow Lord' in Deltora Quest. *The Nome King in the'' Wizard of Oz novels and a few adaptations; though it was the '''Wicked Witch of the West' who is the most recognizable evildoer. *'Slappy' in Goosebumps. *'Xayide' in The Neverending Story. Films *'Emperor Palpatine' in Star Wars. **In the Expanded Universe, Darth Nihilus, The Son, Darth Vitiate, and Marka Ragnos are the Bigger Bads. **Kylo Ren for the Sequel trilogy with Snoke as the Bigger Bad *'Dr. Evil' in the Austin Powers series with Goldmember as the Bigger Bad. *'Pinhead' in Hellraiser, with Leviathan as the Bigger Bad. *'Annabelle the Doll' for The Conjuring Series. *'Drayton Sawyer' in '' The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and '''Luda Mae Hewitt' in the remake and its prequel. Despite being the most iconic villain in the series, Leatherface takes orders from his senior family members; the Bigger Bad being Grandpa Sawyer. *'Lord Cutler Beckett' in the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. *'Ernst Stavro Blofeld' in the James Bond franchise. *There is a Big Bad Ensemble between Viktor and Marcus Corvinus in the Underworld ''series. *'John Kramer'/'''Jigsaw' in the Saw ''series, with '''Mark Hoffman' taking over after Kramer's death though Kramer is the Bigger Bad posthumously. *'John Kreese' in The Karate Kid series. *'King Ghidorah' in many of the Godzilla films. *'Ghostface' in the Scream series since the antagonists take on the identity, but Roman Bridger stick out. *'Ricky Chapman' in the Silent Night, Deadly Night films with his brother, Billy Chapman, as the Bigger Bad. *The Ginger Snaps Trilogy has a Big Bad Ensemble between the titular Ginger and Ghost. *'Hans Gruber' can be seen as this in the Die Hard films; despite only appearing and dying in the first film, as he is arguably the more memorable villain in the series. *OCP in RoboCop. *'Mary Lou Maloney' can be seen as this in the Prom Night movies as she is the most powerful and only recuring antagonist in the series. *'Loki' for the Marvel Cinematic Universe franchise, with Thanos as the Bigger Bad. Television *The First Evil can be seen as the Big Bad of the entire Buffy-verse, as it is the embodiment of evil itself. However, it was not revealed until very late in the story. **The Buffy spinoff Angel has the Senior Partners as the Big Bads. *'Dark Specter' is arguably this for the entire Power Rangers franchise. *'Rita Repulsa' on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers; the Bigger Bad is considered to be Lord Zedd. *'Lucifer' on Supernatural. *'Rufus Zeno' in the first two seasons of House of Anubis; after Zeno's death, Robert Frobisher-Smythe takes the role. The Bigger Bads would be Senkhara and Ammut. *'Megan Parker' on Drake and Josh. *'Nevel Papperman' on iCarly. *The Governor, and later Negan, on The Walking Dead. *'George Hawk' from Big Time Rush, with Atticus Moon as the Bigger Bad. *'Gorog' on Wizards of Waverly Place. *'Jesse' on My Babysitter is a Vampire. *'Victor Krane' on Lab Rats. *The Annihilator in Mighty Med. *'Khan Noonien Singh' on Star Trek: The Original Series. **'Gul Dukat' on Deep Space Nine, with the Pah-Wraiths as the Bigger Bads. **'Borg Queen' on Voyager. *The Werewolf Syndicite on Big Wolf on Campus. *''The Vampire Diaries had '''Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson', as he always directly or indirectly involved in all the storyines. In recent episodes, Silas, being the true original vampire. **'Dahlia' in The Originals. *'Harry Grout' in Poridge. *The Cigarette-Smoking Man on The X-Files. The Colonists might be considered a Bigger Bad. *A Big Bad ensemble of The Master and the Daleks on Doctor Who, with Davros as the Daleks' Bigger Bad and Rassilon as The Master's Bigger Bad. **In the spin-off series The Sarah Jane Adventures, the Trickster acts as the Big Bad. **'Abaddon' (with The Beast as the Bigger Bad) is the Big Bad on Torchwood. *'Son Hyuk' from ATHENA:Goodness of War. *The Source of All Evil on Charmed ''as it's, as it's name says, where all evil comes from in the series' universe. *'Red John''' on The Mentalist. *''Breaking Bad'' had Gustavo Fring, but after his death, Jack Welker takes over the role. *'Gerard Argent' arguably qualifies for Teen Wolf, as he is responsible for the motives and origins of the other villains on the show. The Beast of Gevadan being the Bigger Bad of the shows lore. *'Tywin Lannister' in Game of Thrones. initially. The role was taken by the Night's King being the greatest threat to Westeros, including the Lannisters. *'Dian Lamitan' on Amaya, with Malandok as the Bigger Bad. *'Moloch' on Sleepy Hollow. *'CeCe Drake' in Pretty Little Liars. Western Animation *'Count Dooku' in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series, with Darth Sidious and The Son as the Bigger Bads. *The Shredder in the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '' series, under variable aspects following the versions but often in a Big Bad Duumvirate with '''Krang'. *'Slade' in Teen Titans, with Trigon as the Bigger Bad. *'The Light' in Young Justice. *'Atrocitus' in the Green Lantern Series. *'Doctor Robotnik' in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. **Likewise, the more sinister version of Dr. Robotnik in the 1993 animated series thought Ixis Naugus who have taken the role had the series not been canceled. **'Dr. Robotnik' in Sonic Underground. **'Dr. Eggman' in Sonic Boom. *'Megatron' in the Transformers franchise, after his death he is reincarnated/evolved as Galvatron who takes the role. The Bigger Bad would be Unicron, The Fallen and;/or the Quintessons. **'Scoponok'/'Lord Zarak' forms a Big Bad Ensemble with Galvatron in Headmasters & later with Overlord in Zone. **'Deathsaurus' in Victory. **'Magmatron' in Beast Wars Neo. **'Steeljaw' in Robots in Disguise (2015). *'Nergal' on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy with the Boogey Man serving as the Bigger Bad. *'Aku' on Samurai Jack. *'Dan' from Dan Vs. with Imposter Dan as the Bigger Bad. *'Mandark' on Dexter's Laboratory. *'Mojo Jojo' from The Powerpuff Girls. HIM serves as the Bigger Bad. *'Vilgax' in the Ben 10 franchise as a whole. The Bigger Bad would be Diagon, although a rare example of a Bigger Bad defeated by the Big Bad. *'Professor Pericles' on Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated. Fought in the first season, he was in a Big Bad Ensemble with Mayor Jones due to him being the true mastermind behind the plot and later in Season 2, Pericles is in a Big Bad Duumvirate with Mr. E. The Bigger Bad is the Evil Entity. *'Father' on Codename: Kids Next Door. A good example of the Bigger Bad would be Grandfather. *The Ice King on Adventure Time, with The Lich as the Bigger Bad. Though, this seems to have flipsided as the Lich is shaping up to be the Big Bad. *The Kanker Sisters on Ed, Edd & Eddy, with Eddy's Brother as the Bigger Bad. *'Van Kleiss' on Generator Rex. The Bigger Bad would be Consortium. *'Di Lung', Katz, and Le Quack from Courage the Cowardly Dog. *'Miss Censordoll' on Morel Orel. *'Firelord Ozai' on Avatar: The Last Airbender. The Bigger Bad would be his ancestor Firelord Sozin since he caused the war. **'Vaatu' In The Legend of Korra, being also the Bigger Bad of the The Last Airbender universe as a whole. *'Vlad Masters'/'Vlad Plasmius' on Danny Phantom. Pariah Dark is the Bigger Bad. *'Finbarr Calamitous' on Jimmy Neutron. *'Plankton' on Spongebob Squarepants. With the Flying Dutchman as the Bigger Bad. *''Fairly Odd Parents'' has a Big Bad Ensemble between Denzel Crocker, Vicky, and Anti-Cosmo. *The Almighty Tallests in Invader Zim. *'Cheif' and Lok form a Big Bad Ensemble in Tak and the Power of Juju *'Rancid Rabbit' in CatDog. *'The Sorcerer' on Randy Cunningham. *'Lil Gideon on Gravity Falls. However as the most powerful being, Bill Cipher probably counts as the Bigger Bad. *The Huntsman on American Dragon: Jake Long with the Dark Dragon as the Bigger Bad. *'Heinz Doofenshmirtz' on Phineas and Ferb, with Aloyse von Roddenstein and Mitch as the Bigger Bads. *''Kim Possible'' has a Big Bad Ensemble with Dr. Drakken and Monkey Fist. *'NegaDuck' on Darkwing Duck, with Taurus Bulba as the Bigger Bad. *'Diesel 10' on Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Misty Island Rescue and Day of the Diesels. Well as Diesel, in Thomas and Friends, Spencer in Hero of the Rails, and George the Steamroller in Steamroller. *'Chris McLean' on the Total Drama series. From the third season forward, Ezekiel can be considered the show's Bigger Bad. *The Hacker on Cyberchase. Though, Ledge would be the Bigger Bad. *'Mr. Burns' on The Simpsons. *''Futurama has a Big Bad Ensemble between '''Mom' and Richard Nixon. *Though one of the main characters, Eric Cartman can be established as the Big Bad in South Park, given that he is the most frequent (and often the most dangerous) foil faced by the protagonists. In South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Saddam Hussein is the Big Bad. *Even though each season has it's own main villain, Shendu is definitely the Big Bad in Jackie Chan Adventures. *'Senator Skull' in TWF while Bucks Gazillion acts as a Bigger Bad. *''Family Guy'' initially has Stewie Griffin, but over time, he became less evil and Carter Pewterschmidt eventually took the role. Ironically, Carter also became more comical and light-hearted when he took the role. *'No Heart' to the Care Bears with the Evil Spirit and Dark Heart, antagonists of the first two films, acting as the Bigger Bads. **'Grizzle' in the updated version. *'Duke Sigmund Igthorn' to the Gummi Bears. *'Pete' is arguably the Big Bad of Mickey Mouse's section of the Disney universe. **The Phantom Blot is a strong candidate too, particularly in the comics. **The Duck universe has Magical De Spell, Flintheart Glomgold, and Grandpa Beagle. *'Skeletor' in the Masters of the Universe cartoons (and other media as well). Hordak is the Big Bad in Shera, with Horde Prime the Bigger Bad. *''The Venture Bros'' has an Big Bad Ensemble of Phantom Limb and the Monarch, but Phantom Limb is more evil and competent. The Sovereign is the Bigger Bad as he is the leader of the Guild of Calamatous Intent. *'Barry Dylan' gradually became this in Archer. Katya Kasanova later takes the role and Barry became a dragon instead. *''Xiaolin Showdown'' has a Big Bad Ensemble of Chase Young, Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean. **The sequal has Chase Young as the antagonist with him taking center stage and Wuya is still competing with him. *The Overlord on Ninjago. *'Ed Wuncler, Sr.' on The Boondocks with Colonel H. Stinkmeaner as the Bigger Bad. *Originally Lord Betrayus in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, but later revealed to be Apex as he has an even more important part of the plot than Betrayus. *'Major Nixel' in the Mixels franchise. *'Makuta Teridax' is the main Big Bad in the BIONICLE series. Pridak was considered as the Bigger Bad since his involvement of overthrowing the Great Spirit before Teridax do as well as causing the main storyline to occur, thus making him the true villain of the series. Manga/Anime *The God Hand from Berserk are the ringleaders of the Apostles and four of the previous members are responsible for Griffith becoming Femto. **The Idea of Evil is the Bigger Bad to the God Hand's Big Bad. *'Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott' is the prime Big Bad in Date A Live series. While he was relatively out of the picture for the first four volumes or so (the entirety of the anime's first season minus his involvement with Mana and Origami's new weapons), once he makes his appearance, it's made clear that he harbours ill intent towards the Spirits, and slowly overrides the story's basic Excuse Plot. **'Isaac Westcott' also is the Bigger Bad in Ars Install. In the second game of the franchise, he has more then a background where he observes the conflict between Marina and Ratatoskr. He created one of the first Irregular of the history, is the reason why Marina tried to destroy Fraxinus, and was almost indirectly responsible for the destruction of Tenguu City. He has his Big Bad post only in the original story. **'Minerva Liddell' in Date A Strike. She began her introduction as a minor character that first appeared in a flashback. However, she has become the biggest threat throughout the spin-off after the scientist Edgar F. Carroll hired her to retrieve the Ashcroft Series units that were stolen by 3 SSS Wizards who were trying to save Artemisia of DEM's claws. Edgar was about to discover that evil is not toy, and that he would regret that he had condemned all the poor lives that were around him. Once she made her appearance in Volume 3, Minerva gradually slowly replaces Excuse Plot of the story. After she had stolen a CR-unit of the Ashcroft-Series, she simply betrayed Edgar after she achieved what she always wanted, and quickly became the true main antagonist of the spin-off. **'Edgar F. Caroll' is the Big Bad to Date A Strike spin-off. His actions took account in the whole spin-off. He left Artemisia in a coma for 3 years for his own purposes. However, on volume 4, was discovered he was Minerva's pawn. **'Marina Arusu' is the main antagonist in Date A Live Ars Install and is considered to the main Big Bad. But she is actually being manipulated by Isaac Westcott. **'Rinne Sonogami' as the Big Bad in the first game of the franchise. *'Emperor Charles zi Britannia' and his son, Prince Schneizel El Britannia form a Big Bad Ensemble in Code Geass. *'Doctor Eggman' and later Dark Oak in Sonic X. *'Satan' in Devilman with God as the Bigger Bad. *'Frieza' in the entire Dragon Ball series since he indirectly caused the events of the series, and the series was to originally ended on Namek after his defeat. His DNA was also used to create Cell. He is also the most recurring villain in the franchise and main villain of most video games later returns in Dragon Ball Super having an increase of power. Beerus could be seen as a Bigger Bad, but he is not a true villain. **'King Piccolo'/'Piccolo' would be considered the Big Bad for the classic Dragon Ball series, as he controlled one of the previous major villains and had the most Sagas associated with him. **'Baby' in Dragon Ball GT as his role in the series parallels Frieza's. Syn Shenron is the Bigger Bad. *'Naraku' in Inuyasha. *'Dio Brando'/'Diego Brando', the first and foremost villain of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventures manga, who influences the entire plot, even when not in charge or after his definite demise. Kars is the Bigger Bad. ** Funny Valentine in Part 7:Steel Ball Run. Diego "Dio" Brando was working for him. *The Undertaker is shaping up to this in the Black Butler Manga. **'Angela Blanc' and Ash Landers form a Big Bad Duumvirate in the Black Butler Anime. *'Light Yagami' in Death Note, unusually since he's the protagonist, with both Ryuk and the Shingami King as the Bigger Bads. *'Father' in Fullmetal Alchemist. **'Dante' plays the role in the first anime series. *'Tobi' and Madara Uchiha form a Big Bad Duumvirate in the Naruto franchise, Tobi enacting the plan that Madara devised. Kaguya Otsutsuki and her enforcer Zetsu serve as the Bigger Bads and final antagonists. *Most likely Marshall D. Teach in One Piece, although currently he is in an Ensemble with Akainu. Which one is the biggest evil of the two has yet to be revealed. The Bigger Bads are the Five Star Elders and Kaido. *'Gyokuen Ren' from Magi as the Big Bad. Ill Ilah as the Bigger Bad. *'Ragyo Kiryuin' in Kill La Kill. *'Asura' can be considered as the Big Bad in Soul Eater, being the most prominent, powerful and dangerous villain of the series. *'Rinichiro Hagire' in Deadman Wonderland. *'Zeref' in Fairy Tail, with Acnologia as the Bigger Bad. *'Sōsuke Aizen' and later Yhwach, who also counts as a Bigger Bad, in the Bleach franchise. *'Alucard' in Rosario+Vampire. *The Major in the Hellsing manga and OVA series. **'Incognito' in the anime adaptation. *The Black King in Drifters with Easy as the Bigger Bad. *The Mage of the Beginning in Negima! Magister Negi Magi. *'Ruby Eye Shabranigdo' for the whole Slayers franchise. *'Zorc Necrophades', mostly acting through his avatar Ryo Bakura, in Yu Gi Oh!. **'Nightshroud' in the Yu-GiOh! GX anime. Tragoedia in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga. **'Z-ONE' in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D''s. *'Creed Diskenth''' in Black Cat. *'Vearn' in Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai. Although equal in power and influence, Velther '''counts as the Bigger Bad. *The '''Millennium Earl in the D.Gray-man franchise however he is in a Big Bad Ensemble against Nea Walker the 14th who is trying to take over his host Allen the protagonist and the Apocryphos the "Third side of War" as well as a living innocence, so far he's losing ground to both of them. *'Bernkastel' and Lambdadelta form a Big Bad Ensemble in Umineko, restarting time in every game and playing Beatrice (who seemed at first to be the Big Bad). Featherine Augustus Aurora is the true Bigger Bad. *'Miyo Takano' in Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni and Kai. Though, Tokyo and Nomura would be the Bigger Bads. *'Brian J. Mason' throughout the entire Bubblegum Crisis series, with Quincy as the Bigger Bad in the first series and Galatea as the Bigger Bad in the 2040 series. *The closest thing Puella Magi Madoka Magica has to a Big Bad is Kyubey, who hides facts from the Magical Girls and does not care about mankind. *'Roa/SHIKI' in Tsukihime. *The Night of Wallachia, then White Len, in Melty Blood. It has taken over by the Dust of Osiris in Actress Again. *Kotomine and Gilgamesh in Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Zero. *In Heaven's Feel, the Big Bad is Zouken Matou, although both Kotomine and Dark Sakura could also be seen as this. *'Souren Araya' in Kara no Kyoukai. Notably, he was confronted about halfway through the series and never heard from again. *'Myotismon' in Digimon Adventure and its continuation Digimon Adventure 02. Apocalymon counts as the Bigger Bad in Digimon Adventure. **'D-Reaper' in Digimon Tamers. **'Lucemon' in Digimon Frontier. **'Akihiro Kurata' in Digimon Data Squad. **'Quartzmon' in Digimon Fusion. *'Moo' in Monster Rancher. *The Swamp Witch in the Queen's Blade series. *The Beast Titan is shaping up to be this for Attack on Titan. *'King Dedede' in Kirby: Right Back At Ya! sends monsters after Kirby in nearly every episode. The evil entity whom he buys the monsters from, Nightmare/Lord Nightmare, is the Bigger Bad. *The Pretty Cure series, as it spanned for various iterations, have a lot of these: **The Dark King of the Dusk Zone in Futari wa Pretty Cure and its sequel Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. *'Go Hojo '''in ''Initial D. He was using other teams throughout Kanto (from the Myogi NightKids to Sidewinder; excluding the Akagi RedSuns, Akina SpeedStars, Impact Blue, Kyoko Iwase of the Northern Saitama Alliance, or Shinji Inui; but also including the Imposter Project D and his own older brother Rin) to defeat Project D, Takumi Fujiwara, or Keisuke or Ryosuke Takahashi in a race, all of whom are defeated by the likes of Project D. *'Director Kakuzawa' in Elfen Lied,. *'Tomura Shigaraki' in My Hero Academia. *'Sato Matsuzaka' in Happy Sugar Life. Comics ''DC'' *'Darkseid' to the entire DC universe The Bigger Bads being Herga, the Great Evil Beast, Empty Hand, and Yuga Khan. *'Lex Luthor', General Zod, and Brainiac in Superman with Black Zero as the bigger bad. **'Alexander Luthor, Jr.' in Infinte Crisis. **'Mongul' in the Man who has everything and other bronze age arcs. *'The Joker' and Ra's Al Ghul in Batman. **'Derek Powers' in Batman Beyond. **'Barbatos' in Dark Nights Metal. **'The Batman who Laughs' in the titular''' mini-series.' *'Ares''' and Circe in Wonder Woman. *'Doctor Sivana' and Mister Mind in Shazam. *'Morgan Le Fey' in the Trinity series and Etrigan the Demon. *'Deathstroke' and Trigon in The Teen Titans. *'Black Manta '''and' Ocean Master''' in Aquaman. *'Tobias Whale' in Black Lightning. *'Sinestro' in Green Lantern. **'Krona' in War on the Lanterns. **'Anti-Moniter' in Crisis on Infinite Earths. **'Nekron' in Blackest Night. **'Volthoom' in The Rise of the Third Army and first Lantern Crossover. **'Relic' in The Anonamly and Lights-out. **'Atrocitus' in Rage of the Red Lanterns. *'Vandal Savage' in Justice League. *'Ozymandias' in Watchmen. *The Emerald Empress in Legion of Superheroes. *'Professor Zoom', Gorilla Grodd, and Captain Cold in Flash. *The Brain in Doom Patrol. *'General Wade Eiling' in Captain Atom. *'Merlyn the Archer ' in Green Arrow. *'Richard Dragon' in the Jeff Lemire/Andrea Sorrentino run on the Green Arrow comic series. *'Anton Arcane' in Swamp Thing. *'Holocaust' in Static. *'The First of the Fallen' in Hellblazer. *'Chronos' in The Atom. ''Marvel'' *'Thanos' to the entire Marvel universe, the Bigger Bads being The One Below All, Lady Death and Oblivion. *'Norman Osborn'/'Green Goblin' and Doctor Octopus in Spider-Man.With Knull as the bigger bad. **'Morlun' in Spder-verse ''and Spider-Geddon with '''Solus' as the bigger bad. **'Tyler Stone' in Spider-Man 2099. *'Magneto' and Apocalypse to the X-Men. **'Mister Sinister' in a couple of arcs of X-Men. **'Vulcan' in War on the Kings. **'Romulus' to Wolverine. **'Bastion' in Messiah Complex and Second Coming. **'Stryfe' in X-Force,Messiah War,Vendetta,and X-cution Song. **'Cameron Hodge' in X-factor and Phalaix convenient. **'Mad Jim Jaspers' in Excalibur. **'Black Box' in Deadpool. **'Seline' in New Mutants and Nekrosha. *'Red Skull' in Captain America. *'Loki' to Thor with Surtur as the Bigger Bad. *'Gorr the God Butcher' in the 2016 god of Thunder series, *'The Mandarin', Justin Hammer, and Ezekel Stane to Iron Man. *'The Leader' to Hulk. *'Mephisto' in Ghost Rider. *'Maximus' in the Inhumans. *'Kingpin' in Daredevil. *'The Beast' of the Hand in Shadowland. *'Doctor Doom' in Fantastic Four with Galactus '''and '''Abraxas as the Bigger Bads. *'Annnihilus' in Annihilation and the Thanos Trilogy. *'Dormammu' in Doctor Strange with Chthon and Shuma Gorath as the Bigger Bads. *'Ultron' in Avengers. **'Kang the Conqueror' in The Celestial Madonna Saga, The Last Avengers Story, The Crossing and The Kang War. **'Baron Zemo' and Baron Zemo II when leading the Masters of Evil in a couple of arcs. **'Morgan Le Fay' to Spider-Woman. **'Supreame Intelligence' to Captain Marvel *'Klaw' and Erik Killmonger in Black Panther. *'Jigsaw' in Punisher. *'Beyonder' in Secret Wars. *'Attuma' in Namor. With Set as the Bigger Bad. *'Grant Ward' in Shield series. *'Amatsu-Mikaboshi' in Hercules and Ares in the last series. *'Empress Veranke' in Secret invasion. *'Herr Kessler' in The Ultimates. *'Geoffery Wilder' in Runaways. *The High Evolutionary in the Evolutionary War and the Spider-Man: Unlimited series. Other *'Malebolgia', Mammon, and Satan in Spawn. *'Ogdru-Jahad' in the Hellboy series. *'Toyo Harada' in Valiant Comics. *'Shredder' in The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. *'Thragg' in Invincble. *'Kenneth Irons' in Witchblade. *'The Angelus' in The Darkness. *'Mr. Gone' in The Maxx. *'Overlord', Cyberface, and Damien Darklord in Savage Dragon. *'Lord Hikiji' in Usagi Yojimbo. *'The Governor', Negan, and Alpha in The Walking Dead. *'Noah Adam Mahn' to the Extinctioners. *'Judge Death' to Judge Dredd. *'Chaos' and Dracula in Vampirella. *'The Octopus' in The Spirit. *'God' In Preacher. *'The Countess' in Chasaty: Theater in Pain. *'Lucifer' in Chaos Comics. *'Gideon Graves' in the Scott Pilgrim series. *'Lu-sho' from Foldabots. *'Chef Piggy' in Cooking with Chef Piggy. *The Hooded in the graphic novels Bone, both its prequels and sequels. *'Dr. Eggman'/'Dr. Ivo Robotinik'/'Robotink Prime' in the Sonic comics. **'Dimitri', the original Enerjak, orginally in the Knuckle''s spin-off series. **'Doctor Finitevus''' in Enerjak Reborn and Bigger Bad to Dmitri. European Comics *'Rastapopoulos' in The Adventures of Tintin. *'Julius Caesar' to Asterix. *'Darkhell' in Les Légendaires (The Legendaries), with Anathos as the Bigger Bad. Internet *'Nazo' in the Sonic: Nazo series. *'Count Vile' in the Press Start movies and YouTube videos. *'Xykon' in the Order of the Stick webcomic. *'Slender Man' for Creepypasta with Zalgo as the Bigger Bad. *The Scarlet King in SCP Foundation. *'Drip Tiberius Rat' in Jack, with Satan as the Bigger Bad. *'Destioss' in Positoss, with The Shadow as the Bigger Bad. *The Auditor in Madness Combat. *'HABIT' in EverymanHybrid, with the Slender Man as the Bigger Bad. *'Patrick Andersen' in MLandersen0, with the Slender Man as the Bigger Bad. *'Alex Kralie' in MarbleHornets, with the Operator as the Bigger Bad. *The Observer in TribeTwelve, with the Slender Man as the Bigger Bad. *'The Devil' in the webcomic Sinfest. *'Count Sigeeyai' on the Fellow in the Coat website. *'Malcom Hargrove' in Red Vs Blue. *'Lilita Morgan' in Carmilla: The Series. *'Cinder Fall' in RWBY. *'Lord English/Caliborn' in Homestuck. Religion and Mythology *'The Devil' in the Bible and the Christian religion in general. *'Iblis' in the Muslim religion. *'Cronus' in Greek/Roman mythology. The Bigger Bad would be Typhon or Gaia. *'Loki' was originally a trickster god. But as time went on, he was eventually regarded as the Big Bad of Norse mythology, responsible of the apocalyptic battle of Ragnarok. The Bigger Bad would be Niohoggr. *'Apep'/'Apophis' in the original Egyptian mythology. As time went on, as more and more invaders came from the desert, the desert god Set took his place as the Big Bad of Egyptian religion. *'Izanami no Mikoto' in Japanese mythology with Amatsu-Mikabushi as the Bigger Bad. Category:Galleries